Eternal Memories
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: She was a mere memory... until now his assignment is to find her 10 years later... What happened years ago at the GDoubleW? Can their love last long enough for them to find out that they still love each other? DMHG fic.
1. The Assignment

Chapter 1- Deceased or not?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe ok this story is kinda like Khaila's story ordinary just won't do,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty Five year old Draco Malfoy walked down the hall of the Department of Veteran Recovery in the Ministry of Magic a single file in his tanned hands. Draco had just returned from another mission in Asia where he had just returned from with the spirits of 2 missing soldiers from the Great Wizarding War also know as the G-Double-W.

The G-double-W had been over for at least five years. Draco had fought in the war from day one, 6 years ago, and had been involved up to this day. His job at DVR was to locate all the missing spirits of soldiers and bring them home safely so they could Rest in Peace. With his trip a week ago to Asia all soldiers and spirits that had been recorded had been found, all except for one...the class know it all, Hermione Granger.

As he opened his office and the face of his tired partner met him, "Draco," Daniel Foray grinned. "You've finally returned, without you the phones have been ringing off the hook! There have been girls crowding the door everyday to see you as well.." He said exasperatedly

Draco stepped forward, taking his partners hand. Daniel had joined the light side when he realized the Dark Side was going to be losing the battle. "Yes. Well, both spirits were dwelling near a beach."

"Mmm, the Battle of Sa Teen in Hong Kong, Many died there. More than any other battle site actually. Were you there at that battle?" George asked as Draco placed the file in front of him.

Draco's face furrowed in thought before looking at his boss, "The Battle of Sa Teen? No I was fighting the death eaters in Japan."Draco said before stamping "Closed" on the file he was holding then proceeding to place it in one of the fileing floo networks.

"Now that you finished that mission," Daniel replied before sitting another folder in front of Draco. "You have you next assignment, straight from the Hero."

"Potter?" Draco asked with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"How many hero's do you know? This file was specially charmed so that it can never be closed until it is solved, and naturally if its not closed we have to make sure we close it, wich means dear friend you're going on a wild-goose-chase" Daniel replied shaking his head as a look of grief overcame him. "I fear she's dead but Harry insists on finding her or her spirit."

Draco slowly opened the file, settling his eyes on the pretty brown haired girl, who in the picture, was about nineteen-years old. She had the biggest brightest smile he had ever seen...

They had searched for her from the moment of the Dark Lord's fall five years ago as she was one-third of the major part of taking him down. Harry Potter had destroyed Voldemort and lost the one who aided him the most all at the same time. Hermione Granger had disappeared from the universe without a trace, there had been a numerous amounts of spells performed to determined her status of living and none had found her dead whilst none had found her living. There had been spells to locate her but all found a dead end, all failures, all leading most to assume her to be Secretly living somewhere on earth. But many had decided she was dead long ago but some, like Harry, were quite certain she was still alive.

"I would have gladly accepted this mission but Harry will only allow you to search for her. As he specifically requested for you, He is convinced that you along with him believe she is alive somewhere," Daniel said with a small chuckle. "So I offered that tomorrow you would be in a small town trying to find her and bring her home."

"O Well many thanks! This is an impossible mission. Where is she? We've been searching for five years! How did we find her now when we have already failed so many times before? How did she manage escape our tracking spells?" he asked curiously, Harry wasn't wrong, his heart told him she was still alive somewhere... somewhere... but still alive... and it was because of that, that Draco Malfoy never lost hope...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like it I know its sorta like khaila's story but ya Its not going to be after chapter 4 its all gonna be me! Anyways ya I know my grammar sucks and I know my punctuation sucks yo can't insult the story line to me cuz my friend made up half of it and khaila gave me the idea. Um anymore constructive critism please review no swears or anything in bad languge..

thx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Searching

Chapter 2- The New Assignment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok gonna type next chappie now! Hope you like it thx to all reviewers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from Last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Harry wasn't wrong, his heart told him she was still alive somewhere... somewhere... but still alive... and it was because of that, that Draco Malfoy never lost hope...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"This time we used the WTDOA to track her aura. My ancestor always said 'you can change your appearance but you can never change your soul or whats inside you. That's what really counts' And while you were in Asia we had the WTDOA track her aura. It reported that she is in northern Canada in a small wizarding town known as Winterpeg, Manitoba. Population one thousand, the city is not completely off the map, and her soul seems to be around that area," Daniel replied placidly trying his best to calm the young man down.

"You mean she really is there!" Draco smilled briefly before a wave of worry washed across him.

"Well, I know you will be happy to get away from the all those unfriendly spirits and let the Department for the Control of Veteran Spirit's and Being's take over in making sure they're in their right place...under the ground...all that were brought home. Everyone except Hermione and a few others will be given over to them, Harry insists that you do everything," Daniel Foray said to his partner as he stood reaching for the door knob of the nearest door.

"So I leave tomorrow then?" Draco replied glumly

"Tomorrow son," Daniel replied with a smile then left as soon as he had appeared. "I just hope that you give yourself time to grieve if all this is a dead-end as I think It is. You think I don't know how much this means to you -- but I do...i really do Draco..."

Draco's grey eyes just stared at the man before a word was spoken, "Thanks Dan. See you when I come back then"

"Good luck boy," Daniel said before pulling open the door. "_Accio _book, see ya in a couple of months."

The moment the door closed Draco connected to his Fire Intercom, "Harry Potter?"

"Yea, Draco you back already? So fast!" Harry Potter said as Draco's face suddenly appeared in his fire place wearing an annoyed expression.

"Why did you specifically REQUEST me to go and track her down?" Draco asked getting to the point immediately.

"Because you believe she's alive, I know you do Malfoy, I know, and also because she will probably not listen to anyone but you" Harry replied as if he should know that.

"What if I don't bring her back Harry? You're the bloody hero here as usual you should be gallivanting about searching for your dear little Mu--Know-it-all friend," Draco practically yelled, sending the flames into an complete uproar.

Harry laughed softly at his attempt to insult Hermione, but couldn't bring himself to "I could find her Malfoy, no doubt about that I'd just go over and drag her back here But I couldn't bring her home without making her discontent, and unhappy, only one person ever could go and bring joy to her world and I have faith that he is going to Winterpeg tomorrow to find her. Besides I'm sure you'd like to find out first what happened all those years ago when she disappeared"

"Yes, fine you win again Potter. Tell Ginny I said hello," Draco replied softly as his disconnected his system, he was full to the rim with fear, and his memories were flooding back to him. All he could see in his minds eye was her nursing him back to health, her taking curses for him, her loving him...how much he loved her, and how much it hurt when she left。 She did so much for him. She made his life. And he still had to repay her for bringing the joy he had never experienced before in his life before he met her.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hannah Abbot whispered opening the door a little, revealing Dean Thomas behind her. "Dean and I just stopped by to say we wish you the best of luck in finding her, she was the true inspiration . . . for all of us."

"Good luck Malfoy," Dean said genuinely. "We really hope you find her"

Draco nodded his thanks in a way that said it without words. He was tongue tied, his was heart in an uproar, and his mind was in circles. He knew had to find her...for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review if you want I'm not begging you until the last chapter anyways hope you liked it. Ya I'll like stop typing now...

TILL NEXT TIME

X-O-X-O BI

Rara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Talking to Blaise

Chapter 3-Talking things over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I STIL DON'T KNOW!

Ok thx to whoever reviews

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from Last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Draco nodded his thanks in a way that said it without words. He was tongue tied, his was heart in an uproar, and his mind was in circles. He had to find her...for himself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Draco walked slowly through hogsmead past literally hundreds of shops that were full of shoppers even now as the sun came down. He had lived alone for so long it seemed to the only way to be, the closest he ever came to having a roommate was his best friend Blaise. Blaise stayed over every now and then just give Draco a little company. And Blaise also took care his penthouse apartment while he was away on business.

As he passed Ollivander's he heard a very familiar voice call his name, "Hey Drake!"

Draco turned to see the tall dark haired boy running toward him, "Blaise! Good to see you its been so long."

"How you doing'?" Blaise asked as they gave each other manly hugs, complete with the back patting and the knuckle slam.

Draco tried his best to muster his trademark smirk but it wasn't coming, "I'm OK, you?"

"Just ran into Weasely over there with Pansy and they told me about your new assignment. I can't believe that you're taking it , it must be harsh for you to deal "Blaise rambled on as people passed by them more quickly than usual.

"There are some things that a man just has to do, I guess this is one of these things" Draco replied as they started again toward his large penthouse.

"Trying to find Hermione Granger after five years? It's a suicide mission man, I'm not trying to make you feel bad but its like almost impossible" Blaise exclaimed as the wind blew his perfect black hair.

"No, it's not Blaise, it's -- it's just something that I need to do, for me you know... " Draco replied as they walked into his building that which is convieantly right behind the well know Gringotts Bank.

"Did I tell you that Pansy's fathers auction was completely bought by Borgin & Burkes?" Blaise asked as they walked up the stairs toward his penthouse.

"Every single dark item in the house?" Draco asked looking for his key.

"Yep, they are they only store in England that even sells Dark Items since the war ended," Blaise replied pulling his spare key from his pocket as they reach Draco's penthouse.

"You and Potter will have their license soon, "Draco laughed as he stopped by the OWL POST in the building to pick up any stray mail that wasn't directly delivered to his door.

Blaise smiled as they entered Draco's lavish penthouse, "Potter and I don't even work together anymore. He works with Boot now, and I work with Lavender Brown-Finch-Fletchley now."

"The Gryffindor Lavender married that boring Finch-Fletchley boy?" Draco asked incredulously as he opened a letter from the Elite Rich Wizards Society, which his mother forcefully applied him for.

"Even has a kid, word is Mr. Finch-Fletchley, who teaches Herbology at Durmstang, doesn't like his wife being so far away and being an Auror to add. So supposedly Mrs. Brown-Finch-Fletchley...long word don't you think... is being transferred to Durmstang in August, so I'll probably be have to work with Potter again or that Tracey Davis who is currently supposedly on maternity leave, or at least so she says" Blaise replied jumping on Draco's imported leather couch from Italy.

"Who did Davis marry? I remember our Slytherin days together, I always thought she was gay," Draco asked as he threw the letter from the Society of Wealthy Wizard Bachelors into the fire watching it burn and turn into black ash.

Blaise laughed a little as Draco skimmed over a letter from his grandmother, "She married Flint last May."

"Marcus? You kidding right!" Draco yelled, his mouth opened in surprise.

"No, joke they're actually married," Blaise shuddered. "Imagine the children."

"Don't scare me like that," Draco laughed finishing the letter from his Grandmother with a smile and carefully placed it on his desk.

After a moment of silence Blaise looked at his best friend, "So what do you know about her?"

Draco looked up, confused, "About who?"

"Hermione," Blaise asked. "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing," Draco sighed tiredly. "Except that she is supposedly in Winterpeg, Manitoba ,Canada . I don't know what she would look like now or if she's had some magical changes to her appearance. All I have is what I remember of her." There was a long pause and Blaise looked at him for a moment before continuing,

"Which is everything, right? How do you forget about the woman you truly loved? Even after five years."

Draco closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his eyes from watering like they did every time he thought about her, "Look, Blaise, I have to get up early tomorrow I have to get to bed. I'll Owl you when I get there."

"Yea," Blaise replied stretching as he stood his full six feet and four inches. "Good luck man. This is going to be harder for you than the G-Double-W"

"Thanks," Draco said softly, closing the door behind his friend. Wondering if this was really the right thing to do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No comments... too lazy I have a violin exam coming up, ugggg I hate this year 10 school exams 1 theory exam and 1 violin exam... within 8 days

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	4. We meet again

Chapter 4- Draco Malfoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahah ok hope you like this chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Thanks," Draco said softly, closing the door behind his friend. Wondering if this was really the right thing to do...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning exactly At eight A.M. Draco was awake and moved his bags next to the door. He would have to leave in thirty minutes if he was to Apparate right over the Atlantic. And get there in time. He was extremely nervous, his hands were shaking, and the coffee wasn't helping him at all.

He glanced down at the clock on the wall and the hand was pointing to, "TIME TO GO." He whispered a simple cleaning charm around the penthouse and sat the cup on the rack in the kitchen. He would have to Apparate now while he was fully awake, intercontinental apparitions are done by HIGHLY trained wizards, they even have to have permission on their license.

Draco picked up his bags in one hand, his Owl cage in the other, and whispered, "_Apparate Waving Wands, La."_

And in a blink of an eye he reappeared in a small shop, in a hallway that looked like it had been walked through too many times. It was the Apparition Hall, the only place in town where one could Apparate Intercontinental. Draco levitated his bags toward the store counter and an odd blue haired witch who looked thrice Dumbledore's age when Draco began Hogwart's.

"Why hello Sir! I'm Adrian Darnell and I own this fine establishment you see behind me," the woman said with a hint of a british accent. "I'll be happy to point you in any direction of this marvelous town."

Draco tried his best to smile at the old lady, "Mrs. Darnell I'm here looking for a lady." He reached for the file and thrust it into Adrian's hands. "Would you know where she currently resides?"

"Miss Granger huh?" Miriam smiled. "A lot of men are after that one but never one so good looking or as foreign as you."

Draco gave a tiny smile at that, she was here, and she used her real name, "Do you think you Could you point me in her direction?"

"Sure could," Miriam replied walking slowly from behind the counter. "She should be over at the Cooling Cauldron with Luke Regal, having her lunch."

"Luke Regal!" Draco said in alarm wondering what Hermione was doing with a guy. Were they dating?

"You know Luke?"

"Oh no!" Draco replied.

"Don't worry that little blonde head of yours miss. Granger's still available."

"Thanks Mrs. Hoddies," he replied as he looked across the small street teeming with witches and wizards.

"No problem Mister . . . ?" Miriam asked looking Draco over with an eye of approval.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he replied nodding his head as he'd been taught. "I assume that you know where I could find a place to stay for around 2 months?"

"What kind of budget are you on?" Miriam asked as she carefully opened an old battered book with Waving Wands flashing in rainbow colors on the front.

"Money is no object, I want the best Waving Wands offers," Draco replied in that arrogant voice, Hermione hated it but somehow always found rather sexy.

"Furry Fables Inn offers a private suite for only 155 galleons, 9 sickles and 12 knuts a night," she suggested raising an eyebrow at the price of another suite.

"I would like something more like a flat," he replied thinking that price rather low for what he was aiming for.

"A flat?" Miriam asked bewildered at his British talk.

"An apartment, I want the VERY best Mrs. Darnell. I promise that my father, Lucius Malfoy, was extremely wealthy and MONEY is definitely not a factor," Draco assured the flustered woman.

"If you're sure," she whispered as turned to back of the book, "Hmmm. Yes here we are... wait...no... Here! The Mirage Hotel offers a grand suite for 3111 galleons, 1 sickle and 29 knuts a night. Best in Waving Wands I'd say, not many have the privilege of even going near there --"

"I'll take it! Where exactly would I be able to find the Mirage Hotel?" he asked levitating his bags once more.

"Right next door," Miriam smiled. "Do come back now."

"Thanks!" Draco gave a small wave and was gone faster that he had appeared.

Draco hurried out in the Manitoban Cold and into the wooden building that looked like it was to be condemned in a matter of minutes. But when he stepped into the Mirage Hotel it was a totally different atmosphere. There were Snobby looking wizards and witches crawling all over the place. The walls were decorated in sheets of glistening black diamond and huge sapphires, rubies and other precious stones hung off the chandeliers. The stairs and floors were lined in Gold, Ivory, pearl and crystal. the walls were full of paintings of long dead patriarchs, and rails and desks were of frosted glass.

Draco put on his best Lucius face and sauntered up to the check-in desk in the foyer. The brown haired girl turned to him with a flirtatious smile, "Good Morning Sir, and welcome to the Corner Tavern, I'm Annabelle Grant here at your service."

"I want the best room you offer, " Draco tried his best to reply as his father would have but Lucius was not in him as much as he had once been.

"Ah, yes the Forbidden the Imperial suite, 3111 galleons, 1 sickle and 27 knuts a night. It's only been used three times in the Tavern's entire history," Annabelle replied opening the brand new rooms book. "And who are you to be wanting to be the fourth? Could you possibly afford it? You look a mere 25"

"Of course I can, I'm Draco Xavier Malfoy, son of Lucius Caesar Malfoy XIV," Draco leered as his grandfather did, that he would never forget how to do. "I will be here on an extended stay, I don't know how long I will be here, bill me monthly, please."

Annabelle straightened up as she heard the coolness in his tone, but she lingered for a moment trying to associate his name with her memory, "Will do Mr. ...Malfoy."

"Thank you," he said as she handed him the gold key and he threw her 6 galleons, 4 sickles and 23 knuts the same as thirty dollars.

An emerald-robed elf appeared and picked up all of his bags, "Will sir please Follow Itsy, Itsy will take Master to Master's room."

The Corner Tavern only had four floors so it had to be pretty wide to have all the rooms that it claimed it did. Draco reached his room on the fourth floor to realize his room was the fourth floor. He whispered a simple but polite word of thanks to Itsy before exploring his new home.

After putting all his clothes away and composing a letter to his mother, he walked back to Adrian Darnell's shop. He walked back through the door with a genuine smile and she met him with one in return.

"Mr. Malfoy has you not met your lady yet?" she asked handing a little wizard a Miniature Bertie Botts Chocolate Frog.

"No," Draco replied watching the little wizard run out. "I had to check in first, I was wondering where would she be now?"

"Still at the Cooling Cauldron café," Adrian replied with a smile. "Complete Workaholic sometimes we think she even lives there."

"She works there?" Draco asked completely appalled that the smartest, most clever, wittiest witch at Hogwarts was waiting tables in a small town out in the middle of nowhere.

"She owns that place, bought it from Annabelle's dying grandfather," she replied sitting out another box of frogs. "I'm sure you met Anna over at the Mirage. Hermione really helped that old man."

"Thanks, Mrs.Darnell, see ya around," Draco called as he headed for the door and straight to the establishment that Hermione owned.

He waked into the Cooling Cauldron Café to see a mellow sort of environment, the type that she'd always enjoyed. It was serene, tidy, clean, smelt of cappuccino, and bustling with business. Lighted entirely with candles it provided her customers with a certain kind of calmness that few could ever have.

He stood in the doorway trying to locate her and there she was behind the bar, working, when she didn't have to. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and onto the stool right in front of her.

Her hair was in the middle of her back, even now in a ponytail, the scar on her neck was half covered by a large crystal that he had given to her years back. She was more curvy than he had ever seen her and she was tan the least bit, but with the heat outside five years would give you the perfect tan.

"What would you like sir," Hermione asked without looking up at Draco.

Draco smiled as she handed another man a drink, "Perfect Ten, two pieces of ice, quarter Butterbeer and quarter whisky."

He knew that she would recognize his signature drink if nothing else, and he was right, her head shot up, "D-Draco M-M-Malfoy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha sorry ok I have to type a review now,

Ciao!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Do You Really?

Chapter 5-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheh ok I hope you like this chappie

Thx to the few people who reviewed I really don't get it I'e got 10,000 hits for my stories yet I've only gotten like 66 reviews... oh well...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He knew that she would recognize his signature drink if nothing else, and he was right, her head shot up, "D-Draco M-M-Malfoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One and only"

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked rapidly as she blended his drink spraying the contents everywhere due to her extreme nervousness.

"Looking for a Veteran who disappeared from the war years ago"

"You don't mean..."

"Yes of course I mean you Miss. Granger"

They were then interrupted by a man...

"Hermione I was wondering if you were available tonight"

Hermione a bit annoyed with him spun around putting down the shaker she was holding and pressed both hands on the table and haughtily gave him an answer

"Chris, for the last time. I'm just not interested I seriously think you have a better chance with Anna"

"Please Mione?"

By now Draco was getting a little hot under the collar

"How dare this guy try to court Hermione and call her by her pet name she's still engaged to me is she not? Not to mention the guy was pretty good looking as well... and this is coming from Draco Malfoy

"No I'm sorry I have something to do tonight" Hermione said simply crossing her arms glaring at Chris

Chris a bit annoyed turned around and stormed out the door. Hermione and looked down and started writing a note not making eye contact with Draco. She spoke to him in a quiet voice so no one would be able to hear

"I'm busy right mister.Malfoy now meet me at 988 Crescent Dr. tonight."

"Will do miss. Granger"

She gave a slight nod.

Then he left without another word. Hermione cleaned up the area and then finished her paperwork.

Bring bring

Hermione sat down her cup of coffee, and got up to open her door.

She let him in without a single word. They made their way to her sofas. She picked up her coffee mug again and crossed her legs.

"So you win Mr.Malfoy you finally found me"

"It wasn't a matter of winning or losing. My job is to find out why you did what you did"

"You're wondering why I didn't stay after the G-Double-W to receive all the awards"

"In short terms...yes"

"Mr.Malfoy there are many things in the world that are best left never to be pondered with again"

"Miss.Granger may I be so bold to ask you why you ran away from your friend's your family?"

"They were in danger and I did everything I could do to keep them alive... now Mr.Malfoy I in turn get the privilege to ask you one question as well do I not?"

"Indeed. What do you want to know"

"How is everyone doing back at home"

"Well, Harry and Ginny are dating and soon to be married, Ron is married to Pansy Parkinson and they have a lovely daughter named Mya... named after you... that's about it"

"What about you Mr.Malfoy you're an old friend too... are you not"

"Me? What is there to know about me I lost the woman I loved most a few years ago, I live in a flat behind Gringotts and I work in the ministry of magic"

"A Flat why not the Luxurious Malfoy Mansion?"

"The Mansion holds too many dear memories that's where I first danced with the people I loved where I was going to live a happy life with my bride but that is all gone now..."

He slowly got up and pulled on his jacket. Turning over to the door.

"It's getting quite late Ms.Granger if we could meet the same time tomorrow at my place."

"Your place?"

"Yes at the Mirage"

"What room?"

"Fourth Floor"

"What room"

"You'll know when you get there I'll make sure of that." And with that Draco Malfoy walked out into the winter breeze.

Hermione stood at the door looking at the shadow of Draco Malfoy a man she once loved dearly, as one small tear streaked down her cheek she wondered if she was doing the right thing by blocking him out of her life... but that was not possible for these two beings were much too in love. No element on earth could ever possibly break them up. She could only hope that she had made the right choice of not telling him what really happened years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok as some of you might know, ok n/m hope you like this story

Thx again!

Bi

p.s I'm looking for an active Beta reader for this story and this story only since people are complaining about my grammar lol sorry. I need Someone who's grammar is excellent and is responsible and fast at editing (thinking 1 or two days max.) please e-mail me at if you want to help me edit this story! Thx!

p.s sorry magicalflame for not replying your e-mail yet. I've got exams and everything and all my stories are all pre-typed so ya...

anyways if I don't update again which I'm sure won't happen

HAPPY CHRISTMAS-MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever you call it...

Ok bi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok typing this now hope you like it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from Last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione stood at the door looking at the shadow of Draco Malfoy a man she once loved dearly, as one small tear streaked down her cheek she wondered if she was doing the right thing by blocking him out of her life... but that was not possible for these two beings were much too in love. No element on earth could ever possibly break them up. She could only hope that she had made the right choice of not telling him what really happened years ago.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione spent the next day at work, almost lifeless. She pondered her thoughts as to what she should do from now on that Draco had found her,

1:Run Away Again

2:Commit Suicide

3:Face Draco

4:Face Draco

She sighed as she looked at her list. She knew she had to see him one last time.

-Knock-

Hermione lifted her eyes off the table and yelled "Come in!"

"Miss. Granger it's 4:00 the café's closing"

One of Hermione's employees said, informing Hermione that she and the others were leaving.

"Yes, Valerie, I'm sorry I'm so out of it today, you and the rest of the girls may leave"

The girl gave a small nod of thanks and retreated back to the front of the shop.

Hermione sighed know what she needed to do. She packed up all her documents and slipped on her coat, she touched the ring Draco had given her ages ago as a sign of their engagement. She pulled it off and placed it in a velvet lined box and hid it under her coat, deciding that she wasn't ready to let go just yet.

She arrived at the fourth floor of the Mirage hotel minutes later. She fould Draco sitting in a huge chair wearing a cashmere sweater, khakis and drinking Butterbeer.

She raised her hand to knock slightly on the door.

"Please, there's no need to knock miss.Granger, come and take a seat"

Draco said without ever looking back. Hermione a bit appalled that he knew that she was standing right behind him,

She took a seat across from him and laid her coat across her lap.

"is there anything you wanted to talk about Mister.Malfoy."

"You know very well what I want to talk about Hermione" he said uncrossing his legs.

"Why did you run away, you hurt so many people. Did you know that?" He said grabbing her by her shoulders,

Hermione glanced right into his eyes　"Draco, please there are many things left unsaid"

"Hermione I'm you fiancé I think I should have the right to know why you left me" Draco said fiercely.

"Draco, you weren't happy when you were with me, you were happy with the slytherins and the rest of the gang, but with me you never were, I'm the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin Prince could never love a Gryffindor, I'm different. I would have made your life miserable, so that's why I took the chance to run away after the great war,"

Draco leaned back "How could you say I was never happy with you Hermione, you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me, you know that. I would have given up my life for you"

Hermione let a tear drop from her eye, "Really, Draco. You really felt comfortable when you took me to the Slytherin ball? You were uptight. Your own mother had to force you to take me to her dinner party. You know why Draco, you never felt safe with me. I wish you and your girlfriend best of luck" Hermione said rising up to shake Draco's hand.

He watched her walk away, wondering whether he really loved her. He felt something in his hands... The engagement ring he had given her ages ago was now staring up at him glittering in his hands...

He looked up and wondered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HaHa ok I got the rest of the story planned out again.

Hehehe

Ok bi now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	6. Author Note: Thank You

Thank You for Reviewing!

Eternal Happiness

-Magicalflame

-Anime Master

.x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Rose

-Da-Manta-Ray

-sweetxserenity

-wiishiin4mymiricles2happen

-adamo393

-SingForTheMoment

-lilybookworm

-irishkitty122

Eternal Memories

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Magicalflame

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Raven Sheala Crow

-irishmoon

-sweetxserenity

Eternal Regrets

-draco-lover59

-frostlily

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Zafr0

-xoKaSsIeox

-An Unsanitary Dream

-becca

-It's the voices' fault

-que Bonita

-Magicalflame

-Angela

-Laussica

-CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

-Danielle LaGrange

-Taylor

-velezv

-dyu123

-Kalie Winter  
-xoxphoebexox

-dracosmydevil

-Love Stories

-Tris Riddle

-Ange

-sweetxserenity

-IceBreakerKiss

-m0v1eaNg3l

-swmfree

-Hazelocean

-chantal

Eternal Memories

-Magicalflame

-justbussiness

-mandi

-x.X.x.xeshax.X.x.

-Versace is better than Dior

-LadyJaye

-PheonixPrincessAngel

-Hayl

-Lauren

-DM/HG Fan

-abitofalewilldoyougood

-Ironic-Idiocy

-Da-Manta-Ray

-kahsmbmarimbaplayer

-.mrs.eva.malfoy.speaking.

-sam

-deaths-NIGHTmare

-Alex

-laurs

-wotcher

-xoKaSsIeox

-michelle

-solodancer

-slytherincryptkeeper

-Giselle Schatti

-Kgmck-117

-KT

-breigh

-CColoMBiAnMaMi11

-Isabella Parrichi

-Victoria Winter

-emeraldeyes050607

-fourthiv

-crazy girls rule

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL.

-thx again for reviewing

Rachel Wong


End file.
